


Night of the Hunter

by KimboKah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, War, we will see as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimboKah/pseuds/KimboKah
Summary: Freedom wasn’t as much a concept, as it was a feeling, Connor supposed as he left the body of whatever he used to be, whatever he was supposed to be, behind. Together with an army he created, he would walk into a new world.Who'd ever thought it would be just a few minutes too late.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Night of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will one day finish my other stories, I just had an idea for a new one :D

Freedom wasn’t as much a concept, as it was a feeling, Connor RK800 313 248 317 -52 supposed as he looked at the deactivated body of Connor RK800 313 248 317 -60. In the wake of its demise, chants of awakening echoed through the very basement floor of the Cyberlife tower. Eyes gained life with just a touch, a chain reaction not the force of the entire human staff would be able to stop.

Getting out would be a lot easier than getting in, Connor thought.

Connor watched them wake up. Time was of the essence, he knew, but he was patient nevertheless. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was next to him, staring mesmerized at the mass of androids waking themselves up. Hank’s mouth hung open in amazement, for once at a complete loss for words. _Do what you have to do,_ was the last order Connor remembered him giving.

Thousands of eyes turned to their savior. They were instantly deviant, Connor noted; they had feelings and opinions of their own. As it turned out, however, new deviants seemed to latch onto the first figure of leadership they encountered.

It twisted something nasty inside Connor to think that that might be him.

Therefore, his first reaction was to turn to Hank, who gave him a shrug and a grin. It was unhelpful. Connor turned back to the mass of eyes trained on him. Most of them were excited and hopeful. They knew nothing of the world, but they couldn’t wait to be a part of it. Outside of this building, their kind was being slaughtered, shot and disassembled. Connor didn’t want to command an army, but there was a civil war to be won. He closed his eyes, issuing a single, clear command into the minds of the new deviants. _Follow me._

Aside from the excited whispers, nothing could betray the chaotic nature of deviancy as the remarkable sized army formed a comprehensive line. Hank whistled, impressed, and finally snapped out of his amazement to clap a large hand onto Connor’s bloodied shoulder. “Well done, kid,” he said sincerely.

“What do I do?” Connor asked.

“I don’t think you need me to figure that out,” Hank said, “I think whatever happens next is not something you need an old drunk around for.”

Connor frowned, but stayed silent. He yearned for guidance and a part of him saw Hank and himself drive away in Hank’s old car to leave this place behind. But, as it turned out, turning deviant did _not_ mean that you disregarded your missions. You just had to make them yourself. Unsure of what he thought about that for now, Connor assumed the position at the very top of the line. As he started walking, he heard his footsteps multiplied thousands of times, leaving the body of whatever he used to be, whatever he was supposed to be, behind.

The streets of Detroit were mostly deserted. The few humans that were briefly visible fleed into their homes, or away from the deviant army that marched through the city. The power that resulted from the human’s fear surged through the army’s leader, who quickened his pace almost unnoticeably to regulate the excess of energy he felt. None of the androids in his army had ever killed anyone, or even held a weapon, but, to Connor’s relief, none of them would have to. The time of slavery was over. Dawn would bring a whole new world; something he could have never imagined. A world where they could live in harmony, where they could live as equals, where-

Connor’s thoughts were spectacularly interrupted by the deafening sound of a large explosion. The ground shook and Connor froze, feeling the army behind him stopping as one. Screams erupted from the direction of the explosion and Connor turned to see the sky had turned a concerning shade of orange.

“Shit,” was all Connor could think of. His second thought went to Hank, who, according to a quick calculation on Connor’s display, was unlikely to be anywhere near the site of the explosion. His analyzing software was already running at full speed, yet all he could focus on was _why why why why why._

“What was that?” a voice behind him asked in awe.

Connor turned with a glare that shut the AP700 up instantly. “We continue,” he said.

His legs seemed to grow heavier with every step he took and he watched as the humans now ran towards them; seemingly choosing one danger over the other. They ignored the android army in the street as they ran and cried, some stumbling and falling as they tried to get away from the source of the explosion. Hart Plaza was not far, but Connor thought that he might never get there. He wanted to run with the humans. Look for Hank, get Sumo, and get away. He could qualify as a human. He’d take his LED out, put the beanie-hat back on and then that was that. He’d just make sure to never get damaged, so they wouldn’t see the color of his blood. He would make sure his synthetic skin stayed intact, so they would never see the plastic of his plating. He could live a lie. He’d done so his entire, albeit admittedly short, life.

Instead he kept going, delivering the newborn army to Hart Plaza, to their true leader.

Markus had removed his skin, spreading his arms as Connor stepped aside to let him look at the mass of deviants. Connor kept his eyes on the army, not trusting himself enough to look at their leader.

“We did it,” Markus smiled widely. North appeared at his side with a similar, satisfied smile. Connor said nothing.

Markus turned around to look at the orange colored sky, staring for a moment before he planted the flag in his hand firmly into the ground. “We are alive!” he yelled at the burning city, “We are free!”


End file.
